<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where We All Started by princess_hime1311</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590520">Where We All Started</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_hime1311/pseuds/princess_hime1311'>princess_hime1311</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_hime1311/pseuds/princess_hime1311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongpyo: Hyung, if we didn't redebut... I'm gonna quit being an idol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where We All Started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another dream of mine about X1 after the 2nd protest, I just forgot to post it here as soon as I can. This is kinda sad but with a touching ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongpyo woke up having a heavy feeling. Yesterday was the 2nd offline protest that One It made but he feels like the other members doesn't care, they didn't talk about it unlike the last protest. These past few days he feels like they are drifting apart and it makes him feel anxious, so he texted the members one by one.</p><p>Dongpyo: Are you still holding into us?</p><p>He didn't get any reply. But he told himslef maybe they were just busy. So he waited... and waited... until it was already dawn... but still got no reply. That's when he feel sad and starts crying.</p><p>But then, he got a notification, it's a reply. It is from Seungyoun.</p><p>Seungyoun: Of course! Sorry I was not able to reply immediately I was busy composing the whole day 😅</p><p>Dongpyo smiled at his hyung's reply. But his smile faded when he remeber that he is the only one who replied to him.</p><p>He then again send another message.</p><p>Dongpyo: Hyung, since you're the only one who replied, I'm gonna tell you the thing I've been thinking for a while now.</p><p>Seungyoun: What is it?</p><p>Dongpyo: Hyung, if we didn't redebut... I'm gonna quit being an idol.</p><p>As soon as Seungyoun saw this message, he immediately tried to call the younger. Gladly he answers the phone, but he can clearly hear his sobs, he's been crying.</p><p>Seungyoun: Dongpyo-ah, what do you mean by that? What are you saying you're gonna quit being an idol? Isn't your dream to perform?</p><p>Dongpyo: Yes, but I don't think I can face them again on stage if we do not redebut, hyung.</p><p>Seungyoun: Who are they?</p><p>Dongpyo: One It. We told them to hold on to us, to be forever with us, but what now? They are suffering, fighting for us, but why do I feel like some of the members already move on and doesn't care anymore.</p><p>Seungyoun: Dongpyo, how can you say that, I know our members still care, they are still fighting.</p><p>Dongpyo: Really, then how come you are the only one who replied to me? I send that message to everyone, but I only got an answer from you.</p><p>Seungyoun: They maybe just busy...</p><p>Dongpyo: Busy? Tsk. Hyung, we're jobless, how are they busy? Besides I sent it this morning, for the whole day they didn't reply? If they give up on us, why don't they announce it immediately so that One It will not suffer anymore!</p><p>Seungyoun: Dongpyo, please calm down.</p><p>Dongpyo: Hyung, I made my decision, I will quit being an idol if we didn't redebut together!</p><p>Then Dongpyo hang up. Seungyoun tried to call him again but he's not answering anymore.</p><p>Seungyoun then tried to talk to the members in their group chat.</p><p>Seungyoun: Hey, you guys got a message from Dongpyo right? Why aren't you guys replying to him?</p><p>He waited for them to reply, but no one dared to, but he saw them seeing his message, but they just left him on read and that pisses off Seungyoun.</p><p>Seungyoun: Well I guess Dongpyo is right. We really are drifting apart. Well just in case you guys care, here is what I've got from Dongpyo.</p><p>He then sent a screenshot of Dongpyo's message about quitting being an idol if they didn't redebut.</p><p>And that's when he got reactions from everyone.</p><p>Every member's message is about being shock and confuse or asking if this is true at all.</p><p>Seungyoun: So now you guys care?</p><p>Wooseok: Seungyoun where is Dongpyo?</p><p>Seungyoun: I don't know, he wouldn't answer my calls anymore.</p><p>Wooseok: But I just called his mother since he is also not answering my calls, and his mom said he told her that he is with you.</p><p>Seungyoun: No he's not. Wait I'll try calling him again, can you guys please try to call him as well just in case he'll answer to one of us, specially you Seungwoo hyung, he might answer your call.</p><p>All the members then tried to call and text him but he is not replying.</p><p>Dongpyo is on bus and is actually just on his way on his destination. His phone keeps buzzing. He plan to not reply to anyone of them just like what they did to him, but in the end he decided to go ahead and inform them.</p><p>Members: Where are you?</p><p>Dongpyo: To where we all started.</p><p>That's the only reply he sent before totally turning off his phone.</p><p>When Dongpyo arrived, it was already dark. No people around. He sat on the concrete floor in front of the stadium, in his mind "This is where we all started, Gocheok Sky Dome."</p><p>He sat there for hours remembering every details of their debut showcase, he is smiling but at the same time crying. Then his mind drifted to where are they now. Everything that is happening hurts, he keeps on questioning as to why did these all happen to them when they are just a bunch if kids who only dream to be an idol.</p><p>Then an old man came to him, asking as to why he is crying. Based on his clothes he guess he is a janitor in that place.</p><p>Dongpyo: Ajusshi, this place is really great isn't?</p><p>Ajusshi: Of course! This place had hold hundreds of great events and a lot of great artists have already performed in here.</p><p>Dongpyo: Will you believe me if I say that I already performed there?</p><p>Ajusshi: You did? That's great! So you're an idol?</p><p>Dongpyo: Before... I performed there with my brothers. It's the best part of my life... And I dream to perform there again... with them... but I don't know if they still want to... Because you see ajusshi, we were forcefully separated against our will, and now I feel like some of them had move on and accepted the fact that we cannot be together anymore.</p><p>Dongpyo started wailing, pouring out all the emotions he tried to keep in for some time now. The ajusshi cannot do anything but to caress his back in attempt to console him.</p><p>And then someone shouted from afar calling out his name. When he turned his head on that direction, he saw them. Seungyoun is the one who called out to him and along with him is the other 2 oldest, Seungwoo and Wooseok.</p><p>Ajusshi: I guess I am not needed here anymore. Good luck son.</p><p>When the 3 went to him they all crouch down. Wooseok hugs him and caress his back.</p><p>Seungwoo: Why didn't you tell anyone that you are going here, you even lied to your mother that you are with Seungyoun, what if something happened to you?!</p><p>Dongpyo: I just want to be alone... to think...</p><p>Wooseok: What do you mean you're going to quit being an idol if we didn't redebut?</p><p>Dongpyo: Because I can't move on, I think I will never move on. If we didn't win this fight, I don't think I can face One It again. I know in case we comeback it will only be temporary, but if we'll be separated completely we should say a proper goodbye, because that is what is right, right? We told them to hold unto us... that's why they keep on fighting for us, they are also suffering. That's why it pained me that I feel like some of you already accepted the fact that we can't be together.</p><p>Seungwoo: Who told you that? No we don't. We know our fans are suffering, we know they are fighting. Dongpyo we are also watching, we are aware of the 2nd protest yesterday. But just like you, we cannot voice out our support for the same reason you cannot too. The reason why we are all coming out doing activities is so that people don't forget about us. To be aware that we exist and we still exist. We want to be together too, but for now what we can do is to wait and hope that this fight will end too with our One It winning this and us coming back together.</p><p>Dongpyo: Hyung... I really really want to be together again with you.</p><p>Wooseok: Me too and all of us too.</p><p>Seungwoo: That's why we'll wait, all of this will end too. We're good at it right, waiting. And while waiting we should do our best for them. So by the time we can comeback to them, we are better people than before.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are fighting for their happy ending.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>